Hero Crystal
Hero Crystals (also named Power Crystals) and Evolution Crystals are used to increase the maximum level of your generals up to level 80. As they level up, their stats will increase (a lot at certain levels, and even more if combined with Promotions). Most heroes special abilities will also get stronger as their level increases. Your generals will need XP to level up. There are several different XP sources - Hero Potions are one of them, and can greatly improve your generals leveling speed. Hero Crystals Obtaining Hero Crystals Crystals are obtained in the Land of Mist area of Guild Conquest. If you own a Land of Mist land (either through clearing the land of monsters or through conquering it through Player vs. Player combat) you will be able to pray to Cassandra. Your probability to receive a crystal is based on how many Land of Mist lands your guild owns. If you have recently prayed to Cassandra the timer will show how much time until you can pray again. Hero Crystals may also be purchased through the Conquest Path Shop upon passing certain lifetime point totals. You can also create Hero Crystals through Alchemy with Hero Dust earned from 10v10 Battles. Hero Crystals are also purchasable since Nov. 2018 in the Colosseum Shop for 500 Honor Points. You can sometimes purchase them with FP or very rarely for Gold in the Mystic Emporium (since Sept. 2018). You can get them in various events such as Meteorite or Treasure Island. Hero Crystal Chances Your normal chance of obtaining a Hero Crystal depends on how many lands in the Land of Mist you own: Additionally, on Fridays and Saturdays, guilds above level 4 have an increased chance to gain a hero crystal depending on the conquest level of the guild. This additional chance to gain a crystal on the given days is simply added to the base chance. For example, if your guild holds 3 Lands of Mist and is Guild level 10, your chance to get a crystal on the boosting days is 35+60=95%. Evolution Crystals With the increase of the level cap to 80, Heroes now require additional materials to level up at certain levels. Starting at level 20, Heroes will require special colored Evolution Crystals, with the color and quantity of the requirements varying based on the type of the hero. These special requirements, in addition to a Hero Crystal, are needed every 5 levels starting at level 20. Evolution Crystals are only available on specific days, and each crystal drops from a specific type of activity. Blue Evolution Crystals drop from spending Conquest Tokens in Conquest Land of Earth Castles on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Green Evolution Crystals drop from Excavation Quests and Monsters on Fridays and Saturdays. Red Evolution Crystals drop from Monsters on Sundays and Mondays. Blue Crystals Blue crystals are the primary material needed to increase the maximum level of Balanced generals. The chances for Blue Crystals to drop from Land of Earth battles is dependent upon the level of the guild that the player is in. A guild must be at least level 5 to be able to participate in Land of Earth in conquest. The probabilities, as given by a developer, are as follows: Green Crystals Green Crystals are the primary material needed to level Defensive generals. Green Crystals are available through Essence Excavation Quests or through Monsters on Fridays and Saturdays. For Excavation Quests, they have a 15% chance to drop on collection, at the same time that the player receives Essences. For Monsters, they have a 15% chance to drop when the player receives essences. Red Crystals Red Crystals are the primary material needed to level Aggressive generals. Red Crystals are available through Monsters on Sundays and Mondays. They have a 20% chance to drop when the player receives essences. General Leveling Past level 19, the requirements to increase a hero's maximum level differ based on the type of hero and the Level that you are trying to increase it to. Normally, only a single hero crystal is needed, but every 5 levels, more materials are needed. Materials Balanced Aggressive Defensive Stat Bonuses At these special levels, heroes gain extra stats, depending on their type. Hero Potions While Heroes can level up by using Energy and Stamina, you can now also use Hero Potions (Balanced, Aggressive or Defensive depending on the general type), which will each give an instantaneous boost of 85000 hero exp. Each hero is different in the amount of exp required for leveling. The weaker heroes have low level/exp ratio while the new and stronger heroes have a high level/exp. ratio. Which means this boost will range from giving a little towards leveling a high level general (the recent epic chest generals) to giving several levels for generals like Strider or Sano. These potions can be obtained in several ways. They drop from Orc Band, you can buy them from the Mystic Emporium or get them from the Daily Spin... But mainly, you can alchemize 3 Powders (of Balance, Protection or Aggression) to get 1 Potion. Powders are dropped along with Essence from monsters on particular days. The chance to receive a Powder is based on Guild level, along with how many Land of Mist lands your guild owns. They also drop from these monsters: Orc Band, Orc Host, Orc Horde. The base chance for a powder drop is 10%, for players in guilds with no lands, and for players that are not in a guild. Any land owned adds to this chance, so a rank 24 guild that currently holds 10 mist lands will have a 27% chance for a powder drop along with essence. 27% is the maximum drop chance which can be achieved, so the bonus most likely caps at 10 lands owned (unless it also caps at 27% with more lands owned for guilds under level 24 - which hasn't been verified). *